Surat Rahasia, Peta, Harta Karun
by Rainhard Geo
Summary: Masih peduli dengan Mitos tak ada bukti? Apakah hanya bingung, atau ingin membuktikan kalau adanya Harta Karun tersembunyi. Ino dkk, ingin mencari harta karun? Apakah akan menemukannya? Simak saja.
1. Chapter 1

"Surat Rahasia, Peta, dan Harta Karun"  
Pairing - "Ino Y. Sakura H. Hinata H."  
"I don't own Naruto. But, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei"  
Genre - Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship.  
Like? Read!

Delete or No?

Riview Please~

* * *

NgOmOnG GaJe : "Gomenasai, kalau ada kesalahan. cerita ini aku bikin sendiri deh! gak percaya? pergi aja sono. saat aku mengingat sama film treasure map, pirates caribbian, dll. aku terinspirasi untuk bikin cerita. cerita ini tentang Treasure, Surat rahasia, dan peta. atau bisa juga yang lainnyalah, seperti pertemanan atau fantasi. ya udah, enjoy!"

.

Chapter 1 = Surat Rahasia

Kring... Kring...

Jam weker berbunyi, pertanda waktu bangun yang ditentukan. gadis bermata Aquamarine itu, membuka mata secara perlahan. dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Yamanaka Ino -Nama gadis itu- menguap dengan santainya, tak menunjukkan rasa malu sedikitpun. "Hoahmm... kenapa aku tidak ada rasa malu?" dia bertanya kepada dia sendiri, yah... kalau dilihat orang, biasanya dipanggil orang gila, bukan? entah tidak ada yang menjawab, karena dia ada didalam kamarnya sendiri. "

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kakinya bergema mengikuti aliran tangga. Ino sedikit sempoyongan, karena masih merasa ngantuk. segeralah ia menuju ke dapur. saat Ino sampai di dapur, dia dijamu oleh kumbang berserakan(?) umm... maksudnya, makanan yang sudah siap sedia untuk dimakan. matanya tertuju oleh suatu makanan yang terletak dimeja. Ramen -Nama makanan tersebut- itu sudah menggoda ditelinga gadis itu. merasa tergoda, akhirnya ia bertanya ke tou-san-nya. "Umm... tou-san, aku boleh bertanya?"

Tou-san-nya menghadap ke dirinya, dan detik berikutnya ayahnya menaikan satu alis. "Hm? kenapa hime? kau tidak suka?"

"Aku suka, sih, tapi kenapa harus ramen?"

"ehehehe... ayah hanya kebetulan bisa masak ramen. jadinya, sekalian coba-coba,"

"Haduh," Segera saja Ino duduk dikursi. ia tahu, kalau dia harus berangkat sekolah hari ini. Ino melirik kearah jam dinding. jam dinding menempatkan pukul 06.12. Ino sedikit terkejut. "Apa? ini sudah jam enam? huft... aku harus cepat-cepat makan dan mandi." gumamnya sebelum makan. Ino menghabiskan ramen yang dibuat oleh ayahnya dengan cepat dan tenang. setelah itu, ia pergi mandi.

Usai mandi, ia berganti baju. dan memakai kaus kaki, tidak lupa juga, sepatunya. setelah memakai sepatu, ia pamit kepada orang tuanya. "Tou-san, aku berangkat dulu ya? sayonara!"

.

=Di Koridor Sekolah=

Ino berlari-larian seperti orang dikejar hantu di koridor. "Sepertinya masih sepi," gumamnya sembari celingak-celinguk ke berbagai arah. tiba-tiba saja...

DUAK!

"Auuw, sakit... aduh, gomen, karena aku tidak melihat ke depan! gomen, ne," kata Ino meminta maaf kepada korban yang sengaja ia tabrak, atau bisa dibilang Korban Tabak Lari.

"Hn."

Ino sedikit menaikkan alisnya. sepertinya itu kata yang biasa diucapkan kawan sebayanya. aneh... dan tiba-tiba saja, aura membunuh datang dari tubuh lelaki tersebut. entah kenapa, yang penting Ino harus tahu siapa korban yang sengaja ia tabrak. dalam beberapa menit, ia mendongkak dengan efek slow motion. saat melihat lelaki itu, jantungnya terasa mulai copot dari tempatnya. ia buru-buru menghilangkan rasa paniknya. dan mulai bertanya, "Hah? kenapa kau disini, Kazekage-sama?"

Oh, lelaki itu seorang Kazekage. betapa kagetnya diri Ino. dia tahu, Kazekage itu seseorang pemimpin yang harus dihormati. secepat kilat, Ino membungkukkan badannya. rasa malu masih menjalar ditubuhnya, karena korbannya adalah orang yang terhormat. ckckckck... kasihan nasib Ino.

"Hn."

kata itu lagi, yang diucapkan pemuda berambut merah tersebut. kalau ada yang tanya, itu memang kata efektifnya -pemuda atau Kazekage tersebut-. dengan sangat teganya, Kazekage-sama -kata Ino- tersebut hanya melewati gadis itu. dan tidak menjawab permintaan maaf Ino. ckckckck... benar-benar orang yang tertutup.

"Umm... 'Hn' itu iya atau tidak sih? huft... mulai bingung deh!" gumam Ino sembari mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. secepatnya, ia menghilankan pikiran tersebut. dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju ke kelas tercintanya.

.

=Di Kelas=

Ino mulai menutup telinganya, karena ribut yang amat sangat seperti pasar pagi atau pasar dll. Sesuatu yang sangat dibencinya adalah Ribut -yang pertama-, dan Jam Kosong -yang terakhir-. Padahal dirinya menyukai Jam Kosong, karena bisa bergossip kepada teman-temannya. tapi, kenapa sekarang ia malas. apalagi dengan Ribut, pasti ia nomor satunya. karena ia Ratu Gosip. tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak dengan yang namanya Ribut -untuk sekarang-.

PLUK!

sesuatu mengagetkannya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. ternyata Sakura -gadis yang mengejutkan Ino- yang notabene teman Ino, hanya nyengir gak jelas dan tangannya masih dipundak Ino. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, kenapa pagi-pagi udah melamun Ino-pig?"

"Kheh, kau mengejutkanku Sakura-Jidat!"

"Oh, ayolah! aku hanya mengembalikkan kau ke dunia nyata, hehehe..."

"Kalau itu nggak papa, tangan kamu tuh, kayak besi baja aja!"

"Dasar Ino-pig,"

"Dasar Sakura- Jidat!"

Detik berikutnya, ada suara yang, umm... sangat familiar untuk Duo Berisik tersebut. yaitu Hyuga Hinata, "O-ohayo, go... go-gozaimasu, minna!"

"Eh? Hinata? kok kamu disini?" tanay Ino dengan muka sok belagunya.

"Aku... hanya... me-melihat... kalian... ber-bertengkar! jadi... aku ingin... menenangkan-" kata Hinata yang amat sangat lama tersebut, tapi kasian, dipotong oleh Nona Gosip.

"Oh. kami berdua gak bertengkar kok, hina-chan. kami hanya berisik. ehehehe..." pekik Ino dengan nada Sok Belagu-nya.

"Iya, iya! kami gak bertengkar kok, hina-chan!" kata Sakura yang sembari mengaruk tengkuknya. mungik, setelah diam seribu bahasa karena kedatangan tak diundang oleh gadis Hyuga.

"Oh, be-begitu!" kata Hinata dengan lirih -tentunya-.

Teeeet... Teeeet...

Jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. entah, Sensei yang bernama Kakashi itu selalu terlambat. Akhirnya, tak lama juga, Kakashi-sensei bin terlambat itu datang juga dengan wajah yang ditutup masker -selalu-.

2 jam berlalu... waktunya untuk istirahat...

Teeet... Teeeet...

"Ehm. Saya akhiri dulu, karena bel sudah berbunyi. Nokori o kangei suru!"

"Hai', Sensei!"

Setelah Istirahat, mereka berhamburan untuk memasuki kelas masing-masing. Jam terus berputar. Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu-tunggu yaitu pulang, telah dilaksanakan(?). semua murid Konoha High School bersiap-siap untuk pulang. tentu saja, kerumah masing-masing.

.

=Di Jalan Menuju Ke rumah Ino=

Fuu.. fuuu... fuu...

suara siulan Ino bergema disetiap langkahnya. dia sendiri sekarang, selalu seperti itu. yups, selalu. karena teman-temannya tidak searah dengannya.

Syuuut...

Tidak sengaja ia terpeleset. dan bergumam tidak jelas, "Ikh, dasar. bloon banget aku ya? massa jalan nggak lihat-lihat sih. sebal! tadi sudah Kazekage, sekarang apalagi coba?"

Saat hendak berdiri, ia sengaja melihat kertas yang sudah berlumuran air atau sudah kusut. segera ia membaca. tampak terkejutnya ia, karena saat ia baca, tulisan pertamanya adalah 'Surat Rahasia'.

* * *

Bagi, orang-orang yang menemukan kertas ini. secepatlah, mencari Harta Karun tersembunyi. Kalau tidak, Harta Karun itu mulai lenyap.

Surat Rahasia,

Unkown.

* * *

Begitulah tulisan yang terdapat di kertas kusut itu. Ino merutuki dirinya, karena ia salah. yups, ia salah. kenapa ia melihat kertas itu? jawabannya adalah Itu Salahnya. Ino Paling Malas untuk berburu Harta Karun. tentu saja, itu hanya mitos tak ada bukti. makanya Ino tidak mempercayai adanya Harta Karun. Tak tunggu lama, Ino segera melihat kertas selanjutnya. Ino dibuat terkejut lagi, karena kertas itu...

TBC~!

* * *

Arigato udah membaca, Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada reader atau senior sekalian. Aku memang sangat newbie ._.  
Jadinya, untuk yang senior, bantuin atau kasih kritik dan saran di via PM ya?

Riview Please!

Arigato Gozaimasu~


	2. Peta

"Surat Rahasia, Peta, dan Harta Karun"  
Pairing - "Ino Y. Sakura H. Hinata H. Naruto U. Sasuke U. Tenten."  
"I don't own Naruto. But, Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto sensei"  
Genre - Adventure, Fantasy, Friends, etc.  
Like? Read!  
Delete or No?

Review Please~!

* * *

Masih peduli dengan Mitos tak ada bukti? Apakah hanya bingung, atau ingin membuktikan kalau adanya Harta Karun tersembunyi. Ino dkk, ingin mencari harta karun? Apakah akan menemukannya? Simak saja.

* * *

Penggalan Chapter lalu :

Saat hendak berdiri, Ino sengaja melihat kertas yang sudah berlumuran air atau sudah kusut. segera ia membaca. tampak terkejutnya ia, karena saat ia baca, tulisan pertamanya adalah 'Surat Rahasia'.

* * *

Bagi, orang-orang yang menemukan kertas ini. secepatlah, mencari Harta Karun tersembunyi. Kalau tidak, Harta Karun itu mulai lenyap.

Surat Rahasia,

Unkown.

* * *

Begitulah tulisan yang terdapat di kertas kusut itu. Ino merutuki dirinya, karena ia salah. yups, ia salah. kenapa ia melihat kertas itu? jawabannya adalah Itu Salahnya. Ino Paling Malas untuk berburu Harta Karun. tentu saja, itu hanya mitos tak ada bukti. makanya Ino tidak mempercayai adanya Harta Karun. Tak tunggu lama, Ino segera melihat kertas selanjutnya. Ino dibuat terkejut lagi, karena kertas itu...

* * *

* Chapter 2 = Peta

Peta. Mata Ino terbelalak. Yups, jawabannya peta. Betapa kagetnya, dan tidak mau menunggu lama, Ino langsung melihat-lihat isi peta tersebut. Dengan dada yang berdebar kencang, Ino sepertinya tahu dimana tempat yang diajukan oleh peta tersebut. Ia berpikir sejenak, dan bergumam lirih sembari melirik peta. "Hmm... sepertinya aku tahu tempat ini. Kalau aku ajak Sakura dan kawan-kawan, mereka mau tidak ya? Ah, daripada lama berpikir ditempat umum seperti ini, aku segera pulang ke rumah, dan berpikir di kamar saja." gumamnya sambil memasukkan peta kedalam tasnya.  
Dengan secepat kilat Ino berlari maraton menuju rumahnya.

* * *

* Di Rumah

Tanpa tunggu lama, Ino melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Setelah itu, Ino langsung nyelonong ke kamar. Yamanaka Inoichi -Ayah Ino- tampak heran melihat putri tunggalnya yang sedang menaiki tangga dengan gesit. Tanpa pikir panjang, Inoichi mengikuti putrinya dari belakang.

DUAR!

Betapa terkejutnya Inoichi saat putrinya membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras, hampir saja jantungnya copot. Karena heran, Inoichi membuka pintu kamar putrinya tercinta, tentu saja dengan pelan dan lembut. Saat sudah berada dalam kamar putrinya, ia langsung bertanya kepada putri tunggalnya. "Hime, kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah kau sedang marah?" tanya Inoichi dengan tampang khawatir.

Ino menghadap ke belakang. di depannya sudah ada ayahnya yang tampak mengkhawatirkannya. "Eh, ayah! Um... aku tidak apa-apa. Marah? Aku tidak sedang marah ayah, justru sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Hmm... bisa dikatakan... itu penting."

Inoichi menaikkan alisnya. Putrinya tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu yang penting. Putrinya selalu sempoyongan atau nyolot bicaranya. Tak mau menunggu lama, Ia bertanya kepada putrinya. "Hm? Seberapa pentingnya hime? Sampai kau berpikir keras untuk mengetahui jawaban. Kau salam minum obat ya, hime?"

"Oh, ayah... Aku tidak sakit, jadinya aku tidak minum obat. Ya ampun, ini penting sekali ayah... Ini penting sekali."

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan hime?"

"Peta."

Inoichi Melebarkan matanya, karena kaget. Mitos seperti itu, masih ada? Um... kenapa putrinya menyukai yang berbau mitos yang tak ada bukti yang asli? Memangnya, Peta seperti apa?

"Ayah tak apa?"

"Umm... ayah tak apa. Kalau boleh tahu, itu peta seperti apa hime?"

"Nah, itu yang ingin aku tanya, kan!"

"Boleh Tou-san lihat petanya?"

"Boleh." kata Ino sambil mengasihkan peta itu kepada Tou-san-nya.

Inoichi mengambil peta itu dari tangan putrinya. Inoichi menaikkan alisnya, karena heran. Sebenarnya, ia tahu tempat yang ditunjukkan peta itu. Tapi, ia pasti tak akan bisa melakukan itu. Inoichi tahu, bahwa dirinya sudah tua. Setelah selesai membaca, ia menhembuskan napas pasrah. dan berkata, "Kau bisa mencarinya sendiri hime? Ayah pasti tak bisa menemani,"

"Tak apa ayah. Aku pergi dengan teman kok," kata Ino sambil mengancungkan jempolnya. "Umm... ayah, ini sudah malam. Aku ingin tidur. Konbanwa, Tou-san!"

"Konbanwa hime." kata Inoichi sembari menutup pintu kamar putrinya. dan bergumam, "Semoga saja putriku bisa menemukan mitos tersebut dengan bantuan teman-temannya. Akan aku do'a, kan!"

* Pagi hari di kediaman Yamanaka

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah kaki Ino bergema diseluruh aliran tangga. Dengan bergalan sempoyongan, dan mata yang masih menahan rasa kantuk, Ino harus semangat. Kenapa? Karena ia harus berangkat sekolah lebih awal. Badannya terasa berat, entah karena apa. Yang ia tahu, ia makan banyak kemarin. Sepertinya. Yups, hanya sepertinya saja.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia disambut hangat oleh sang Tou-san. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, hime." kata Inoichi dengan lembut sembari menaruh makanan dimeja.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Tou-san!" kata Ino dengan nada malas. Ia heran, kenapa sarapannya bukan Ramen seperti kemarin? Aneh. "Umm... ayah, kenapa sarapannya Sushi sih? Kenapa bukan Ramen?"

"Kau suka Ramen? Hh... maafkan ayah. Ayah tidak tahu kalau kau suka Ramen."

"Oh, tak apa ayah. Pasti Sushi buatan ayah enak juga,"

"Semoga saja. Ngomong-ngomong, nanti kau ingin berburu harta karun?"

"Hmm... iya. Tentukan dulu cuacanya. Kalau hujan, besok saja. Kalau cuaca panas, hmm... kalau bisa, hari ini."

"Hm... baiklah. Habiskan sarapannya ya hime,"

"Iya, ayah."

Setelah selesai, Ino membasuh tangannya dan mencuci piring yang ia pakai untuk makan tadi. Habis itu, Ino mandi dengan tenang tanpa omelan, yang hampir setiap hari ia lakukan, karena airnya dingin sekali. Setelah selesai mandi, Ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju. Selesai ganti baju, Ino pergi keluar rumah, untuk memakai sepatu dan kaus kaki.

Sampai diluar rumahnya, atau disebut juga teras. Ino disapa oleh orang-orang sekitar, Ino pasti akan membalas sapaan mereka dengan percaya diri yang tinggi. Tentu saja, Gadis Yamanaka ini mempunyai percaya diri yang tinggi, dan sopan kalau menyapa orang, beda dengan gadis lain yang pastinya pemalu. Sudah selesai memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu, Ino segera beranjak, dan berjalan kaki menuju sekolah tercintanya yaitu, Konoha High School.

* * *

* Di Sekolah

Ino berlari menuju gerbang utama, dan melewati koridor yang hampir panjangnya sekitar Kereta Api Express. Setelah melewati koridor sialan, Ino dijamu lagi dengan taman yang luasnya sekitar landasan pesawat. Benar-benar sekolah yang kaya.

Bruk!

Ino sengaja menabrak seseorang. Entah siapa korbannya, kemarin sudah Kazekage. Sekarang siapa lagi? Jangan-jangan...

"Kau tak apa?" tanya pemuda yang menjadi korban Tabrak Lari Kedua.

Deg. Sepertinya ia kenal suara berat itu. Kalau ia berpikir, itu suara... Uchiha Sasuke. Astaga, betapa hancurnya hidup ini untuk sekian kalinya. Percaya diri yang ia keluarkan, sekarang semakin menghilang. Tak tau apa sebabnya.

"Hh... Kau tak apa, eh?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Sepertinya khawatir, tapi tampangnya masih biasa aja.

"Eh, aku tak apa. Ng, kau tidak ke kelas?" tanya Ino dengan gugup.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ke kelas, tapi malas. Dan, aku ingin keluar, untuk menghirup udara pagi. Kau malah menabrakku." katanya ketus.

"Uh, Gomenasai..." kata Ino meminta maaf kepada pemuda Uchiha di depannya ini. Dan, jawaban dari pemuda Uchiha ini adalah...

"Tak usah dipikirkan."

Betapa herannya Ino. Dia mengucapkan kata permintaan maaf, tetapi malah dibalas dengan ucapan santai dari pemuda Uchiha ini, benar-benar pemuda Dingin.

"Kalau begitu, kita berdua ke kelas sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya, tentu saja dengan tampang poker-facenya.

"Umm... baiklah," ujar Ino dengan nada suara gugup campur senang.

* * *

* Di Kelas

Syuuut!

Angin dingin di pagi hari, membuat semua siswa KHS mengigil. Ino tetap berjalan dengan santai disebelah Sasuke, padahal ada rasa dingin karena diterpa oleh angin pagi, dan juga gugup karena berada disebelah pemuda Uchiha.

"Hey, kau! Ingin kemana lagi, eh?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Yups, tentu saja mengejutkan Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino linglung.

"Kau ingin kemana lagi? bukannya depan kita ini kelas?" tukas Sasuke.

Dengan ragu, Ino menghadap ke sebelah kanannya. ya, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke benar. Mereka sudah tiba di depan kelas. Langsung saja, mereka berdua memasuki kelas yang riuh. Padahal masih pagi. Tapi, dugaan Ino salah, padahal pagi hari sudah riuh, diteriakin pasti gak mempan. Dasar, kelas yang amat sangat riuh.

Tak ingin berlama-lama di ambang pintu, Ino segera mengambil tempat duduk disebelah gadis berambut pink, yaitu Sakura. Ino tak ingin tinggal diam, ia langsung menyapa gadis itu dengan ceria. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Forehead!"

"Eh? Um... Ohayou Gozaimasu, Pig!" ucap Sakura sedikit kaget, karena Ino datang tiba-tiba tanpa diundang. "Pig, kamu dateng kayak hantu aja. Sampai gak ada suara kaki sedikitpun."

"Tau tuh. Kayaknya sepatuku gak berat," kata Ino santai.

"Gak ada hubungannya dengan berat sepatu kali." pekik Sakura.

"Terserahmu, Forehead!" Celetuk Ino.

"Huft... dasar, Pig!" Ejek Sakura.

"Aku mau ngasih tau. Ini penting. bisa dikatakan, sangat penting." kata Ino serius, dan suasana kelas menjadi hening, tidak ada suara apapun selain langkah kaki. Tak seperti tadi, yang sangat ricuh.

"Berita apa? Sepentingkah itu? Sampai kau serius sekali," ujar Sakura.

"Ini penting, Forehead!" tukas Ino.

"Berita apa, Pig?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ada Peta." kata Ino lirih.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura yang masih tak percaya dengan ucapan gadis Yamanaka.

"Peta. Kau ingin menemaniku untuk mencari harta karun tidak? Kalau bisa nanti, karena menurutku cuaca nanti tak akan hujan." jelas Ino dengan nada 'biasa saja'.

"Ng, boleh sih!" kata Sakura yang sangat Niat ingin mencari harta karun, itu impiannya. Yups, impiannya. Dulu Sakura pernah bermain mencari harta karun denga Ino, sewaktu TK. Tapi, karena itu mitos, jadinya ia menghilangkan rasa ingin tahunya terhadap harta karun. "Kalau boleh, hina-chan ikut tidak?"

"Boleh sih. Kalau Hina-chan mau." ujar Ino.

Ino melirik kearah Hinata berada. Dia melihat Hinata yang asik membaca buku sejarah. Sungguh, Ino malas dengan teman yang suka Sejarah. Ino benci sejarah. Sangat benci. Bahkan melebihi bencinya kepada dirinya yang tak karuan. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hina-chan!"

Hinata menengok kearah Ino, dan tersenyum lembut. Sambil berkata lirih, "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Ino-chan!"

"Umm... bisakah kau kesini Hina-chan?" tanya Ino.

"Baiklah." kata Hinata dengan lirih sembari menuju ke meja Sakura. Setelah sampai di meja Sakura, ia bertanya kepada Ino. "Ada apa, Ino-chan?"

"Aku ingin tanya."

"Tanya apa?"

"Apakah kau ingin menemaniku dengan Sakura untuk pergi mencari Harta Karun?"

Mata Hinata terbelalak. Ia harus menjawab apa? Hinata memang suka menjelajah apalagi berburu seperti Harta Karun. Sangat suka. Sampai ia bermimpi menemukan harta karun bersama kawan-kawannya.

"Ng, Aku... aku... aku..."

TBC~ (To Be Continue)

* * *

Maaf, kalau pendek dan kecepatan alurnya. Maklumlah, saya newbie. Jadinya, saya minta bantuan kepada reader atau senior sekalian. Saya menerima di via PM.  
Boleh menggirim saya PM dengan kata-kata yang menurut reader atau senior. *Gubrak*

Ya, segitu dulu saja. Terima kasih sudah membaca...

Arigato, minna! ^_^


End file.
